


A Nice Thing to Have

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Also he's seriously sad, Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Skull Kid is in need of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Skull Kid and Link have three conversations over the years.





	A Nice Thing to Have

“I need more friends.”

“Am I not enough?”

“You are more than enough! You are the best friend I could ever call a friend. But I need more.”

“Why? Am I boring you?”

“No! … But you have things to do. Many things. And maybe we can’t always see each other, and it makes me… It makes me very sad.”

“So…”

“So I need more friends to help me wait for you.”

“… We’ll find you some.”

“We will?”

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Your hands are so soft…”

“Sh, sh, sh, let, let me think…”

“You’re so… So sweet…”

“There’s got to, there… I, I gotta…”

“I’ve never noticed before.”

“Hold on, hold on, I’ll- I’ll fix this, I’ll fix you, I swear, I promise…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can do this, I’ll, I’ll make you feel better, you’ll be fine, you’ll…”

“I didn’t find you more friends… I’m sorry…”

“No no no, I will, I will! Wait just, just- please, please! Wait…”

“…”

“Wait…”

 

* * *

 

“We should be friends.”

“…”

“Please.”

“Why?”

“I like having friends.”

“…”

“My last friend isn’t here anymore.”

“Why?”

“… he’s not here anymore.”

“… Alright then. We’re friends.”

“We are?”

“Yes. From now.”

“:.. Eh eh eh. Friends.”

“Hm?”

“They’re a nice thing to have, aren’t they?”

“… Yes, they are.”


End file.
